


Miedo

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Angst, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notas como sus esperanzas están destrozadas, rotas en pedazos. Decides buscarlas y reconstruirlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

—Estará todo bien, James.

Le susurras a su oído las cosas buenas que pueden pasar, sin hacer mención de las posibilidades negativas. Que la familia de James rechace la relación de ambos, que los prejuicios creen una fisura entre tu novio y su familia.

—Ya les conté —murmura, con voz quebrada—. Me echarán de la casa. Seguro. —Notas como sus esperanzas están destrozadas, rotas totalmente en pedazos. Decides buscarlas y reconstruirlas.

—James…—siseas en su oído para tranquilizarlo—. Estará todo bien. Todo funcionará, ¿entendido?

Incluso tu voz parece fallar. Sabes como el padre de tu novio está tan en contra de la homosexualidad en los Aurores, llegando a despedir a algunos de ellos al descubrir su orientación.

Suspiras, cansado de la vida que deben enfrentar solo por amarse.

—Todo irá bien. —Le das un beso en los labios y lo miras con tristeza y esperanza por partes iguales.

Ni siquiera tú mismo te lo crees.


End file.
